The present invention relates to a matable and dematable electrical connecting structure for electrical interconnection of a printed circuit board (PCB), an interposer, an electronic package, and a connector, or electrical connection between the inside and outside thereof.
An electrical connecting structure is essential for connecting a printed circuit board (PCB) to electronic parts (for example, semiconductor packages, passive elements, active elements, display modules, batteries, etc.) installed above, below and inside the PCB, or connecting the PCB to another PCB.
In recent years, much research on electrical connecting structures has been attempted for the purpose of manufacturing various electronic devices on a small and slim scale through changes in structure of electrical connecting structures as the miniaturization and slimming of various electronic devices such as various portable telephones, display devices, and the like rapidly progress.
The electrical connecting structures for interconnection of all electronic parts in an electric circuit are classified into two categories: solder-bonding- and socket-type electrical connecting structures. Solder bonding is widely used in most electrical connecting methods, but the reassembly of parts is required during a surface mounting or part assembling process. The socket-type electrical connecting structure and method are used when there is a large number of inputs/outputs (I/O), and a matable and dematable mode is essential.
Either of these electrical connecting structures may be used to realize the miniaturization and slimming of the electronic devices by manufacturing the electronic devices with a fine pitch, a small thickness and a small area. However, the electrical connecting structures have a problem in that they have a reduced probability of stably maintaining mechanical durability and reliability with an increase in the number of I/o and a decrease in the pitch or thickness. For example, as a connector for connection between substrates is manufactured in a small scale, the probability of a connector being poorly mounted on the substrate may increase due to solder connection between adjacent terminals when the connectors are mounted on a surface of the substrate by means of solder bonding. Also, the probability of an electrical connection between female connectors and male connectors being disconnected due to external impacts may increase.
Accordingly, to solve the above problems, a matable and dematable electrical connecting structure that is electrically and mechanically stable and enables electronic parts to be lightweight, thin and simple by realizing a fine pitch and a decrease in thickness and area is highly required.